


Insert a Cheesy Title Here

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, First Time Together, Fucked Silly, Gay, I question omas sexual history, M/M, Nympho, PWP, S E X, Sex, Smut, ahego, and Shuichis, oumasai, read this if you like smut, saiouma, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: "Kokichi licked over his lips slowly before folding his tongue back into his mouth with a snicker, probably laughing at Shuichi for staring caught off guard in the middle of their conversation. It took a slight change of tone for Kokichi to redirect his attention like this and he hated it because it was probably one of Kokichi’s ways to get Shuichi into doing something without asking. That’s how Kokichi liked to do things with Shuichi, his mouth lied frequently, but his actions were blatantly honest when it came to wanting things. "Domestic AU! PWP for the soul.





	Insert a Cheesy Title Here

Kokichi licked over his lips slowly before folding his tongue back into his mouth with a snicker, probably laughing at Shuichi for staring caught off guard in the middle of their conversation. It took a slight change of tone for Kokichi to redirect his attention like this and he hated it because it was probably one of Kokichi’s ways to get Shuichi into doing something without asking. That’s how Kokichi liked to do things with Shuichi, his mouth lied frequently, but his actions were blatantly honest when it came to wanting things. 

Shuichi was aware of this, he had learned that this was one of the many ways Kokichi can communicate honestly. He picked up on reading body language from living a life avoiding eye contact and when he had face those fears he also got good at reading emotions better, but the body gave off what the certain motive was tied with the emotions. It worked very well for when he was with Kokichi, he could not always trust his words and Kokichi always kept him on his feet this way, made things certainly interesting. Shuichi knew what kind of person he was though and that there was no way Kokichi and his lies can be changed and Shuichi was not going to make him change. If Kokichi wanted to change he’ll do it and Shuichi will still be there.

“Shu-ich-i,” Kokichi said, parting Shuichi’s name by the syllables while grinning at his boyfriend. The smile he wore was a little predatory and oversaturated with the mischief that he seemed to almost rule over.

“Where is your head right now dear?”  he asked, Shuichi swallowed in a form of a physical response, blinking away a little bit of haze from his vision.

“Right here on my shoulders,” he replied a little too cooly in response.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and got up from the kitchen chair, moving lithely with his shoulders fluidly moving with his steps, like he was willing his body to look and move relaxed and with precision. He watched as Kokichi untucked and slowly slid off his scarf as he moved over to the spot on the couch that Shuichi was residing on. Kokichi’s eyes raked over SHuichi in the slow sensual way, the right side of his hip jutted out and groin facing him squarely. He dropped the scarf on the coffee table and paused in front of Shuichi.

“Shuichi,” Kokichi whined low in his throat, Shuichi felt like he was about to break out into a sweat.

“Yes?” he asked nervously, a slight quiver squirming in his throat.

Kokichi placed his palms flat over his hips and bit the corner of his mouth, tilting his chin and exposing the long expanse of his neck.

“Hmmm, play a game with my Shuichi,” he groaned, rolling his shoulders back.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I wanna smash.”

“Wait what?”

“Smash bros Shuichi, I’m close to getting all the trophies! What did you think I meant?”  
Sometimes Shuichi wished Kokichi’s mouth could get on the same page as his body, because Shuichi can definitely tell Kokichi was lying. To make even more of a point of it, Kokichi over excitedly grabbed the remotes on the coffee table and started up the Wii, his body a tad flushed and his smile too bright, playing everything off too well, even though his hand shook a little and his leg bounced on the ground.

Shuichi knew if he did not go along with it then Kokichi will get anxious, get fake mad at him and isolate himself in the office to work and binge watch Breaking Bad or whatever criminal tv show he was into this week. He grabbed the Wii remote, complying to Kokichi’s weird avoidance methods.

They played smash for a few hours and Shuichi did not mind in the slightest, it was not like he was desperate to try and initiate sex with Kokichi. He liked their relationship, it was crazy, a little unorthodoxed and Kokichi never failed to keep Shuichi on his toes. Shuichi was never going to push sex onto Kokichi, that being said they have dated for over a year now, moved in only a couple of months ago in a nice three bedroom apartment. Kokichi runs a business from home online, it was a website for buying prank items and watching specialty prank videos online. It was all centered around humor and making people laugh, Kokichi liked to brag about it being a Youtube Amazon mix that could potentially absorb the other two sites in the future if they weren’t careful enough. It had taken Shuichi five months to actually figure out that Kokichi ran his own online business, most of the time he told Shuichi he sold and smuggled illegal things on the darker side of the internet.

To be fair Shuichi had deduced that Kokichi didn’t want Shuichi to get too intimidated by him and his successful business, whereas Shuichi was a journalist at the local news station, although a lot of his articles covered niche topics and got posted on the online site and app more than the paper itself. The pay gap had a greater difference, but it never bothered Shuichi, to him he liked Kokichi having such a successful business online, it meant he got to spend time with him on his days off and see him when he came home. They can both afford to share a nice apartment with security, soundproof walls and have neighbors that weren’t so noisy seeing as they lived next to a gay couple and a lot of them were too conservative to bother them. Their neighbors were also too conservative to also not say anything rude to them, just quiet disapproval and no invites to church bake sales. 

Honestly there was nothing to complain about, Shuichi enjoyed solitude in a nice living space, Kokichi always made him feel like he was home. Of course it was not entirely perfect, but things could be worse.

When Kokichi was done kicking Shuichi’s ass at Smash Bros he flipped onto the PS4 and waddled into the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

“We should have pizza tonight Shuichi, I have a mighty neeeed, can you order it?” Kokichi called from the kitchen. Shuichi tilted his head a little to catch a glimpse of Kokichi in the kitchen with a bottle of wine in between his legs, working a corkscrew down into the bottle.

“Meat lovers with mushrooms or margarita pizza?” Shuichi asked as he slipped out his phone to dial the number.

“Mmmmm, ah!” Kokichi giggled as he successfully yoinked the cork out of the neck of the wine bottle triumphantly. He looked up to smile at Shuichi, licking his lips, “I want thick, hard meat, Shuichi~”

Shuichi tried not to choke on the air as he listened to Kokichi make that comment and the sound of the tone of the phone ringing in his now red ears. He nodded in response and looked away from Kokichi to grab the PS4 remote, flipping through the new notifications and updates. Once he had finished ordering, Kokichi rejoined him in the living room, holding two brightly colored neon margarita glasses with red wine in it. He handed Shuichi a glass and placed the bottle on the coffee table, Shuichi decided not to question the choice of glasses, Kokichi had an odd collection of funny and unique glasses and cups. 

Kokichi plucked the PS4 remote from Shuichi and went to netflix, saying there was a new detective series on there that Shuichi would like. Shuichi placed his glass down on a coaster, looking over Kokichi’s face, getting a little distracted at how he was scrolling through netflix, determined to find it without searching the name, bitting his bottom lip and eye’s scanning the screen.

Without thinking about it Shuichi leaned down and firmly planted his lips over his in a familiar and warm way that was purely affectionate. Kokichi seemed very amused by this.

“Hey hey, we can wait to do the chill part of netflix and chill after I find that sho- oh,” Kokichi paused when Shuichi kissed his ear, he can hear Kokichi’s breath stutter slightly past his lips.  
“You can keep looking,” Shuichi mumbled softly and proceeded to mildly distract Kokichi by kissing a line from his ear down to his jawline, which made him a little ticklish.

“HA- I-I can’t see anything when you’re t-tickling me- Shuichi!” Kokichi dropped the remote to climb onto Shuichi’s lap and run his fingers over Shuichi’s sides, making him squirm and laugh breathely into his collar.

“See? That’s what happens when you defy me! Now the only way I’ll stop is if you say, “I, Shuichi Saihara, permit Kokichi to steal food from my plate for the next week without any complaints!”” As Kokichi spoke his tickling became more savage and Shuichi felt his breathing starting to hiccup in between his laughter.

“C’mon, c’mon say it!” Kokichi was laughing too, his voice was all playful and sweet as he suddenly got distracted when Shuichi started to buck under him in his squirming mode.

While Shuichi was distracted by the ravenous tickling that was making it harder for him to breathe and control his body spasming, Kokichi’s face was blushing as he felt his boyfriend moving under him. He was still demanding Shuichi to repent with silly vows, but his eyes were drawn to the way Shuichi’s hips pressed up against him or the way Shuichi’s head tossed and turned on the couch while he was assaulted, red in the face, breathless and jumpy. Kokichi swallowed hard.

His saving grace was the doorbell going off, Kokichi used it as an excuse to run before he let more blood rush to his groin and start something with his adorable boyfriend. He was not so sure how to communicate properly the carnal urge to rip his pants off and rut against his cute boyfriend while he’s flustered and kissing him.

Kokichi had a problem, well he had many problems, many of which he saw a counselor for regularly, but this one was one he needed a fix for. He was not sure how to jump into sexual intimacy with Shuichi, it was usually easy for him with other men he’s dated. He used the right tone and body language and had them all not able to hold themselves back before they had him gasping and moaning. Kokichi was usually an image, a simple thought of flickering teasing and want that was able to tempt and tug men into fucking him without a thought. He had planned on taking it slow with Shuichi, very slow, he was in love with the man, this was a slow love that burned and incinerated his insides, leaving him hollowed out and full of warmth. Shuichi was different, everything with him was different, Kokichi had fallen for his mind before everything else had clicked together. Reading his writing on the online news journals, the way he dissected each piece out, leaving no stone unturned, the whole truth, no more, no less, no corruption with political views or biases.

They had met at an art museum exhibit, they had both known the person responsible for the exhibit, Rantaro Amami, a long time friend of Kokichi’s from childhood and apparently the roommate in college to one Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi had bothered Shuichi by reading over his shoulder at his notes, bugging him about it, but Shuichi was not annoyed or bothered by him, he seemed intrigued and had accepted his teasing about the exhibit notes being boring as an invitation to ask what he think was the most exciting about the exhibit. After Kokichi had ran into this man, he freaked out a bit at first and digged at Rantaro to know who he is, why he was there, what he does, his address and blood type. When Kokichi had figured out he was the same man that wrote the news articles he liked he decided to pry at him until Shuichi had asked if he wanted to get coffee together.

Shuichi Saihara was the one man that should have bored him, but kept intriguing Kokichi, making him more and more intrigued by his actions, he wanted to be consumed by the man and he would let him if he had asked. That is if he was into vore, which sadly he was not. Speaking of vore, Kokichi was a little finicky to initiate the sexual side of their relationship. He was not ready to fuck up the relationship he had developed slowly, especially with his unique tastes in bed. But he had wanted and craved for  _ something _ to happen soon and Shuichi seemed so content on letting Kokichi tease him, did Shuichi even want to have sex with him? He was sure that Shuichi did, logically Kokichi knew Shuichi was too respectable for his own good and that he was going to need to make the point as clear as he could.

After Kokichi had payed the pizza man and had retrieved the box, skipping back into the living room to find Shuichi coming from the kitchen with two plates for them and a couple of napkins. They settled in comfortably on the couch, plating themselves pizza and Kokichi nestling into Shuichi’s side, finding the detective series from the selection on screen.

Shuichi became enveloped into the show, his hand was lazily running through Kokichi’s scalp in such a lovely way that Kokichi could possibly pass out from because it was so relaxing. There was a slight scent on Shuichi that caught his attention more strongly than usual, clove and cypress, it was a small notes of Shuichi’s cologne that he would dab very _very_ conservatively on his wrists in the morning when he got ready for work. Kokichi’s thoughts short circuited for a moment, drawling out from the soft light of the tv and Shuichi’s fingers to remember how Shuichi looked when he had watched him get ready in the morning.   
Kokichi would hide intricately under the sheets, but would peek out to watch Shuichi in the master bedroom's bathroom, he always left the door open when he got ready for work. He would take a shower, brush his teeth, swish mouthwash through his mouth, floss, do the buttons up on his shirt and mess with his hair before he did the thing Kokichi liked to secretly witness him do in the mornings. Shuichi would dab the smallest amount of cologne on his wrists with this smile on his face, like as it was like he seemed really proud of himself for some reason. Kokichi would watch this smile from his spot, watching it reflect and flicker from the mirror. He liked seeing Shuichi’s proud smile, it was something he pretended was because of him.

Something overcame Kokichi for a moment, he sat up from where he was nestled, Shuichi adjusted, thinking Kokichi wanted to get up, but instead he slid into Shuichi’s space more and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was firm, not the gentlest thing in the world, but it was full of tiny sparks that ran down his arms in the form of chills. He lapped at Shuichi’s mouth and curled his finger’s up to tug at his hair. Shuichi responded in kind, pressing into the kiss and parting his lips open to capture Kokichi’s tongue in his mouth. His hands went to Kokichi’s sides, feeling the soft cotton of his shirt smooth against his hands like the flat of his tongue pressing up against the roof of his mouth in a way that it seared Shuichi’s insides, making him shiver. 

Kokichi’s fingers found themselves running through Shuichi’s hair, grabbing, tugging and gripping on the strands and locks as he pulled back and trapped Shuichi’s bottom lip between his teeth, peering down into his eye’s with a blistering violet stare. Shuichi felt Kokichi’s body shift, his knees pressed into the back of the couch so he can arch up over him, fluid and feline looking, his teeth slowly let go of his bottom lip. There was so much in Kokichi’s eyes, it muddled up into one blur of things, Shuichi was curious in it, lost and caught up in the sensation. He cupped the side of Kokichi’s neck gently, sitting up to bump noses as he traced the lines of Kokichi’s jawline to his eyes, framed and slitted, looking at him. Shuichi tilted his head and moved Kokichi’s neck into the movement as he reconnected their lips together, tasting the wine the strongest on both of their tongues. 

There was a low groan and Shuichi felt Kokichi press his hips against him, he paused to pull back and look over Kokichi. His face was flushed, swooped hair tinted purple and reflecting the shining color of the tv flickering in the background. It made Shuichi swallow, there was a hint of a glassy blown out look in his pupils, Shuichi rubbed his thumb over the span of Kokichi’s neck and felt him shudder under his hands.

Shuichi found it impossible to read the expression on Kokichi’s face, he seemed content with not speaking for once in his life, so Shuichi decided to ask the question that was in his head ringing loud and clear.

“What do you want Kokichi?” his voice came out rougher than he had expected, then again his pulse was thudding rapidly and he felt a little excited from the impromptu makeout session.

He caught the way Kokichi’s breath hitch slightly, eye’s widen a little, but relaxed, his whole body seemed to do that, slowly crumpling down until Kokichi’s forehead was pressed into the crook of Shuichi’s neck. His hands slid away from his hair and dangled over Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi could feel his breath fan over his skin, it caused his skin to prickle with goosebumps. He slide his hands over Kokichi’s back and draw slow circles over his back.

“I want you,” Kokichi mumbled, it was so quiet and obscure that Shuichi was sure he would've missed it if Kokichi wasn’t already so close to the radius of his ear.   
Shuichi felt his blood pumping through his ears though, he felt hot with embarrassment, but also flustered by this kind of situation. A part of him wanted to pry, a lot of times that was his specialty and what he was good at, so he did just that.

“C-can I get more specific details?” he asked more nervously than he wanted to sound.

Kokichi made this childish and super terrible wine in the back of his throat, peeling away from Shuichi’s neck and giving him this frustrated look before Shuichi felt Kokichi’s groin grind against his, hard enough to rub Shuichi through his jeans in a way that caused him to flinch in a mix of arousal, pleasure and surprise. Even more so when he felt the hardness against him that was inside Kokichi’s own pants.

“ ‘Can I get more specific details,’ can you make an educated guess Shuichi,” Kokichi spat more as a statement than a question as he continued to roughly grind against Shuichi, making him gasp and bite the bottom of his lip.

“D-did I do something w-wrong- oh  _ fuck _ ,” Shuichi paused when he felt Kokichi grind himself against him in a slower yet heavy roll of his hips, rubbing him through his jeans against his own in a delicious way. He felt his cock straining so painfully against his pants now even more so, it was hard to keep a straight head on.

“I said I wanted you Shuichi,” Kokichi bit out, “no games, no jokes, I’m just  _ really _ fed up.”

“W-We can talk about it i-if you want.”

“No, I just want to feel you inside of me, I’ve been a  _ very _ patient boy Shuichi, I’m not even lying either, so I’m being a  _ very _ good boy too.” Kokichi’s tone was like a snake, it twisted and coiled around Shuichi and trapped him, fangs dripping with sweet venom that tempted him like a fine  Rosé that would scorch his insides.

Shuichi was not sure why, but he was sure he should get a hold of the situation before he drowned in it. Finally he gripped Kokichi’s hips in his hands and with one smooth and quick movement, Shuichi lifted and pressed Kokichi down into the couch cushions, keeping him from grinding against him, but now he was squirming.

“C’mon Shuichi,” he drawled out with a groan, “this isn’t fair!”

“You're right, but I don't want to have sex when you're like this.”

Fair point. Kokichi watched as Shuichi baked off of him, taking a moment to look at his crotch to see his boyfriend was equally aroused. Without a word, Shuichi held his hand out and waited patiently as Kokichi gave him a quizzical look before taking it. Shuichi tugged Kokichi from the living room and into the bedroom, lights off except for the faint glow of the laptop on the dresser. The faint blue glow framed Kokichi’s face and Shuichi didn't hesitate to gravitate his own mouth to Kokichi’s to meet sweetly with a hum. Shuichi grabbed the hem of Kokichi’s shirt and did not hesitate to stripping it off of him. Then, out of nowhere, Shuichi shoved Kokichi onto the bed. Kokichi sat up on the bed and grinned at Shuichi with a long look of his eyes inviting Shuichi to join him.

Keeping cool and composed, Shuichi disappeared into the bathroom, ignoring the groan he hears from Kokichi. When he came back into the room Kokichi was laying on his stomach, head propped up by the palms of his hands. His gaze went over the bottle of oil in Shuichi’s hands and snickered.

“You know I have lube stashed somewhere in here,” Kokichi purred, tilting his head as Shuichi flashed him a look and shook his head.

“We need to talk,” Shuichi said, approaching the bed, Kokichi did not move, not for a second as Shuichi climbed onto the bed to straddle his back. Shuichi ran his fingers over his naked back slowly, drawing out the familiar way Kokichi’s skin felt on his finger tips.

“Mmmm I love dirty talk, want to hear the many ways I can use duct tape to start political warfare?”

Shuichi chuckled and snapped the cap to the oil open, frankincense and orange wafted out as he poured a small amount into his hands and rubbed it down into Kokichi’s back. Kokichi let out a small wine and a breath, his back muscle’s flexing from being stiff to a more laxed state as Shuichi worked his hands over his back.

“Maybe another time, I think it would do us both good if we discuss a few things, we actually haven’t talked about… Sex a lot,” Shuichi started, pressing his fingers down into the muscle’s on Kokichi’s lower back which made him twitch. “Especially sense we have somehow avoided having sex for almost over a year, and a little while ago you were so wound up and saying you wanted me inside of you so… Do you like penetration?”

Kokichi groaned, in a mix of frustration, embarrassment, he would never admit to, and the way Shuichi’s fingers pressed into him like his words, tender and full of wonderfully good intentions. Of course Shuichi wanted to do this, something slow, methodical, he always wanted to talk things over and pry to make sure Kokichi was telling the truth. He never forced Kokichi to stop lying, Shuichi knew better, instead he had his own tactics, conversations, Shuichi was good at being able to find what Kokichi actually meant in his own web of lying.

“Mmm, I’d like it a lot more if it was actually happening, that’s a lie of course, it’s  _ suuuper _ painful to get penetrated anyways,” Kokichi chimed.

“So you wanted to put my comforts before yours or…” Shuichi paused briefly, not waiting for a response before coming up with a new hypothesis, “or you  _ like _ the pain.”

Kokichi swallowed hard, he did not want to answer that honestly while he felt himself being unraveled. He just wanted to fuck his boyfriend.

“You don’t need to answer that and I appreciate it if you were putting my comfort first, but I also have no complaints about being penetrated,” Shuichi spoke softly, his face blaring with red heat, but he refused to get too overwhelmed with this, they were just talking after all.

“Nehehe, so are you saying that my beloved Shuichi is a bottom then?” Kokichi teased.

Shuichi left out a soft breath, “not necessarily, I like both ways, what about you?”

“I like being on top,” Kokichi lied, stretching his arms out in front of himself, “I may be small, but I’m a pretty outstanding lover when I top, not to brag or anything.”

Kokichi could hear Shuichi’s eyes roll, which made him chuckle and let out a low moan when Shuichi’s hands rolled over his muscles in such a nice way.

“Have you… thought about it before, between us?” Shuichi asked cautiously, moving his hands up to Kokichi’s shoulders, fingers kneading into the flesh their in firm circular rolls of his fingertips.

Kokichi’s breath hitched slightly, “yes,” he felt himself replying before he could stop, “for a long time now.”

Shuichi hummed in response and Kokichi felt a little too vulnerable to let his words stay like that, “I mean probably not as much as you Shuichi, I heard you moaning into your pillow the other night, everyone knows only sexually depraved people do that.”

“I’ve thought about it too,” Shuichi stated out loud as he ignored Kokichi’s statement, fixing his fingers down on a certain part of his muscles that were super tense. “To be honest I was pretty indifferent on the subject though, I don’t mind what we do together as long as it's something we both want.”

Kokichi felt his heart pounding against the mattress beneath him, Shuichi was too good, too good to him. His hands felt like his spirit to him, something warm, like a shallow fire that danced timidly and always left itself burning a trail of growth in it’s wake. How did he get so lucky?

“Booo, I went through the trouble of setting the mood earlier and now you sound like you're super flaccid, this is totally not sexy Shuichi!” Kokichi wined, stuffing his face into the sheets, burying himself into the mattress.

Shuichi chuckled and pulled his fingers back from its kneading and rolling to drag the tips down Kokichi’s back lightly, barely pressing his fingers into the slight curve of his back dipping. His hands kept going, separating past the curve of his ass and down onto Kokichi’s thighs, stopping to suddenly grab them. Before Kokichi could lift his head to look back, Shuichi jerked his legs apart and back into his groin, rubbing his groin against Kokichi’s ass. Kokichi let out a gasp, his legs twitching and trying to clamp shut, but instead found themselves against Shuichi’s body that was now in between them, rubbing himself against Kokichi a bit more prominently. That was when Kokichi noticed the erection Shuichi was clearly rubbing against him.

“I-I think I’m not that flaccid, what do you think?” Shuichi muttered, stopping to let go of his legs and leaning down over him to kiss the back of Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi let a natural shudder coarse through his body before he twisted around, moving his legs up to wrap around Shuichi’s hips. With a well angled twist he flipped Shuichi over onto the bed with his legs and landed himself a seat on the front of his thighs.

“I think your confidence is pretty unbecoming of you,” kokichi said as he moved his hips up, rubbing his groin against Shuichi’s erection. Shuichi sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at that, hands reached out and gripped onto the belt loops of Kokichi’s pants.

“That’s a lie, I think it’s cute when Shuichi is trying to seduce me, I wonder what kind of person he is when he’s too aroused to let his pretty head think…” Kokichi said out loud in thought, slipping his hands under Shuichi’s shirt. 

His own fingertips felt like they carried too high of a charge of energy in them as he hiked up Shuichi’s shirt and glidded them over his skin. Kokichi’s pale alabaster skin contrasted against Shuichi’s fair skin that carried a hint of an olive tone to it, it was only more noticeable when Kokichi’s skin was on his. It was like he brought out certain beautiful points of Shuichi’s being that someone would not normally see. But this, this was only for Kokichi’s eyes right now.

Kokichi felt Shuichi’s body shudder when he used his nails instead of his fingertips, he drew out thin scratches over his skin and ran them up towards his pectorals. The feeling of Shuichi’s skin growing goosbumps under him was enthralling, especially when he noticed how perked up Shuichi’s nipples were, He flicked one with his nails and Shuichi jerked, a sound caught in his throat. Kokichi lifted an eyebrow and ground his hips down against Shuichi’s erection more firmly.

“I wonder if Shuichi could cum in his pants for me while I play with his nipples, do you think that’d be fun?” Kokichi asked slowly, rubbing one of the numbs over his middle finger and catching the way Shuichi’s face scrunched up a bit and shuddered. He slowly pinched his nipple and found the sweet sound of Shuichi moaning softly with his breaths coming out of his mouth in a quiet manner. 

“I don’t think that would be as fun though, I’m going to do horrible things to my beloved after all.”

Kokichi retreated his hands from Shuichi’s chest and let them draw down his abdomen, digging in his nails, leaving soft pink marks in their wake, admiring the way Shuichi's eyes flashed with adoration and need. He gripped onto the buckle of his belt and undid it in a fluid motion, moving down to undo the front of Shuichi’s jeans next and furiously ripping them off as if they had done a horrible deed to him. Letting his eyes roam, Kokichi stared at the outline of Shuichi’s cock through his navy briefs, the tip was prominent and showed by the wet patch on his briefs and the heady scent that came from it. Kokichi was not patient enough to wait for his mouth to be on the real thing before he was shifting down onto his stomach before his mouth covered over the clothed erection. 

Shuichi let out a hiss, sucking in air quickly, Kokichi giggled slightly and mouthed over him, smelling the scent of his sex heavier and the taste of cotton mixed with pre cum, which was oddly strong for a taste, but Kokichi did not hate it. His tongue made Shuichi’s briefs damp as his mouth focused on the tip and began to suck on it through his briefs, it was dirty, odd and he tasted more of the fibers on his briefs than Shuichi’s actual cock. Meanwhile Shuichi made these soft sounds and hisses like he was going to die, his thighs shivered slightly and Kokichi can see the way he was driving his crazy when he sucked on the tip and watched Shuichi’s head loll around and his throat muscles move.

Deciding he wanted to have him in his mouth badly enough, Kokichi tugged down Shuichi’s briefs enough to free his cock out and ogled it for a moment, the way it stood up in attention, moving with Shuichi’s heavy breathing and movement. Kokichi was sure he was momentarily hypnotised with his boyfriends genitalia and who could blame him? It was all his for the taking, so he gladly took it. Down his throat.

To say the least, Kokichi was not cheating on Shuichi to keep his gag reflex flexible, instead during his time at home he had humored his lusting ways to playing with his small dildo collection he had tucked under the bed in a shoebox labeled, “High School time capsule.” It was the perfect cover sense Shuichi never touched it, not like he would, but while he was getting himself off when Shuichi was not home he liked to deepthroat one of his toys like something Miu Iruma would describe in her perverted fashion. It was one of his favorite things to do when he was getting fucked, having something in his mouth, or even when he was still dating douchebags, Kokichi loved to give head.

So down he went, filling his mouth all the way with Shuichi’s cock, feeling his heartbeat and Kokichi’s own on his tongue as he slide into the back of his throat. Kokichi’s eyes watered, they always did when he was over stuffing his mouth and throat, it didn’t hurt that much, it was a tad uncomfortable, but the way Shuichi moaned and slid his fingers through his hair was worth it.

His blood hummed to life with electricity, he sucked on Shuichi, swallowing around his cock in his throat before pulling up and bobbing all the way back down, numbing his throat in the process, relaxing his jaw and breathing steadily. He loved the way his lips felt dragging over the slight texture of veins on Shuichi’s cock, rolling up and curling around the smooth head and dipping his tongue out to pry at his slit, earning himself a loud whimper and fists tightening in his hair. Shuichi tasted more strongly on his tongue, Kokichi rolled the flat end of his tongue over the head and let out a loud moan, drooling over his cock slightly. He wanted to break Shuichi, maybe get him to push his head down and thrust into his throat, mild skull fucking sounded intoxicating to him. But instead he heard Shuichi blabbering outloud, Kokichi ran his tongue over the tip again and tilted his head up at his lover with a hum.

“L-Lube,” Shuichi said, sitting up to look down at Kokichi.

Kokichi stopped, looking over the lust filled gaze in Shuichi’s pale eyes, the way his face was flushed, bottom lip red and had been clearly played with by those damn teeth. He sat up from his position between Shuichi’s legs to attack his lips with his own. He shared the taste of Shuichi’s cock with him and pressed so hard into the man that they almost fell off of the bed. Tongue’s twisted together, Kokichi moved his hand back over to find the bedside drawer, before slamming his hand down onto the wooden piece of furniture hard. It didn’t hurt, but it spooked Shuichi enough to look over to see if he was alright. Kokichi batted him away as he reached into the drawer and shoved his hand back to grab the sock that he had stashed the lube in for safe keeping and then snatched his wallet to tosse a roll of three condoms somewhere on the bed. 

Without questioning the integrity or reason to hide the lube in a sock, Shuichi took the lube from Kokichi and kicked off his briefs from where they were resting lowly on his thighs. Kokichi watched as Shuichi poured a little amount in his hand than what Kokichi thought was appropriate. In the low blue light of the laptop Shuichi’s body was highlighted as he reached behind himself and prodded at his entrance. Kokichi found his mouth was dry and speechless as he watched shamelessly.

“Y-you said you liked being on top right?” Shuichi said humorously and hoarsely before he groaned, stretching himself out with one finger and moving it around inside himself in a quick and throuough manner before shoving in a second. Kokichi felt his heart swell more when he heard Shuichi say those words, he was not entirely sure he was going to take him seriously when he said that or not. But he did and now Kokichi was watching his boyfriend finger himself in such a way that told him he was used to doing this as if it was first nature or some sort of protocol he was used to, while softly moaning. Kokichi finally realized he should lose his pants, he proceeded to do this furiously, a little angry that he had stopped watching Shuichi to do so, but it was an necessary evil. Kokichi scooted closer in front of Shuichi and grabbed the lube, rubbing it in both of his hands, with the ease and tact that was sneaky enough to get away with in such situations, he stroked his cock slowly with one hand and snuck his other behind himself to finger himself eagerly while watching Shuichi.

It was something he could not help, watching him slumped over slightly, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, eye’s fluttering like they wanted to be closed, breathing shallow and heavy, lower body laxed as he fucked himself on his fingers. Shuichi had three fingers stretching him open now as he reached up into himself, hips lazily and needily rocked into his own digits, movements shaken down when he found that one spot Kokichi knew too well. His breath stuttered out a sharp moan and body jerked, Kokichi watched a drop of sweat run down a line on Shuichi’s neck. Kokichi stopped fingering himself and grabbed Shuichi’s twitching cock, leaning in to press bites and kisses into his neck. He ran his mouth over his skin there, moving his mouth up to his ear.

“You ready baby?” he asked, kissing Shuichi’s ear and feeling him shudder against his body. Shuichi nodded into Kokichi’s shoulder, “how do you want me to enter you?”

Shuichi slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and Kokichi resisted the dirty urge to suck on them as Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a sweet kiss and moved back towards the headboards, his body propped against the pillows as he pulled Kokichi on top of him.

“Like this,” he said when he parted from Kokichi’s lips, a warm loving look was running with the fire in Shuichi’s eyes and Kokichi almost felt his entire being stutter in response to it.

Quickly, Kokichi ripped a foil package out and rolled it onto himself, adding more lube to his length and lined himself against Shuichi, catching the look in his eye’s one more time before he slid himself in. Shuichi’s eyes were closed, hands on Kokichi’s shoulders as he moved into him, he was focused and taking deep breaths. It was odd to Kokichi for a moment how well he was taking him until he had realised Shuichi was hyper focused on keeping himself relaxed, there was little restraint and squeezing  when he had entered. It was still hot and tight, anal sex was always like that, it was the part of the body that was never meant to be used for this after all. Shuichi let out a soft breath once Kokichi was fully in him and opened his eyes, giving him a silent nod.

Kokichi pulled his hips back and shallowly moved inside Shuichi at first, feeling the dragging and grip of being inside of him and Shuichi panted at this, wiggling his hips in the process. Once he was sure nothing was too terrible, Kokcihi pulled his hips back further and moved back in rougher, earning a sharp moan and a inhale from Shuichi’s mouth. He grabbed onto Shuichi’s hips as he continued this, letting Shuichi suck him in more as he thrusted into him at a rougher pace, the tightness fluttering around him nicely. He leaned down to suck on Shuichi’s skin, leaving dark red imprints and listening to him moan more when he shifted his hips a certain way. 

He grabbed Shuichi’s thighs and spread them wider  as he angled his hips more that way, then came the chain reaction he had wanted. Shuichi’s grip on his shoulders tightened as he gasped loudly and clung harder, squeezed harder on Kokichi. Kokichi wondered a moment if gay men would still have anal intercourse if they weren’t gifted with such a wonderful thing known as the prostate gland. Thinking about it made him realize something spontaneously, he grabbed the lube bottle again and slid out of Shuichi. Shuichi sat up, confused as Kokichi had stopped and clicked open the bottle of lube, lathering it over Shuichi’s cock.

“Kokichi- whats-”

“Shhh I just realized I shouldn’t let you have all the fun,” Kokichi said, pressing a hand firmly on Shuichi’s chest as he stradled him. He felt like he had stretched himself enough when he had fingered himself earlier, Kokichi climbed onto Shuich’s lap at that thought and lowered himself onto him.

Shuichi was confused at first, but then adjusted quickly to the change when he saw the way Kokichi’s facial expression melted into one he think he liked more. Then it slowly dawned on him that Kokichi had lied earlier about preferring to top. It became overly obvious when Kokichi let a loud moan spill form his lips and squeeze around Shuichi that caused him to hiss.

“Mmmm sorry about the lie dear, you’re too endearing for your own good, especially to me,” Kokichi huffed out as he moved his hips and sank down onto Shuicih’s cock, letting out a loud breathy moan at the drag and stretch taking over Kokichi’s mind.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi whispered as his boyfriend placed an around around Shuichi’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss while his hips and legs moved himself on him. Kokichi’s mouth was full of stutters and shivers as he impaled himself on Shuichi. Choked out moans were swallowed by Shuichi’s mouth as he gripped onto Kokichi’s waist and thrusted up into him with Kokichi’s movements.

Kokichi pulled back from Shuichi’s lips with a hiss, “harder,” he breathed against his mouth, not needing to be told twice Shuichi grabbed onto Kokichi more firmly as he snapped his hips up into him, causing a choked sound to come crashing out of Kokichi’s mouth. Kokichi’s arms wrapped around Shuichi’s neck, keeping his face in close to his, nails digging into Shuichi’s back more tense with each thrust. He was rutting down against Shuichi’s cock as it rammed into him, keeping up with Kokichi’s demanding movements and whispers for more which turned into a crescendo of pleas and sloppy moans. Kokichi grasped Shuichi inside so tightly and the heat was insatiable, Shuichi found himself lost in all of the sensations as he rocked and rutted into Kokichi.

Shuichi brought his hand down to stroke Kokichi as he found an angle that was too sensitive and highly reactive to not be his prostate. The noises Kokichi were making sounded like psychobabble as he gripped onto Shuichi harder and moved against him rougher.

“ _ Yes yes yes, I’m gonna, Shuichi, Shuichi, please, I need, I can't, I need to stop, no dont stop, please, fuck me like this forever, so good, you’re so good, I’ll be tight for you each time, please don’t stop, yes, I need, I need- _ ” Kokichi’s babbling was cut off when Shuichi slammed himself harder into him and stroked him hard. It seemed like he had broken a part of Kokichi when he had came, lips letting out a silent breathless scream as he ejaculated on himself, Shuichi’s hand and shirt. His nails dug into Shuichi’s skin through the fabric and it was intoxicated how enraptured Kokichi was. Shuichi was about to pull out when Kokichi gripped him harder, babbling a little bit, eyes glazed over before he can make a coherent statement.

“Finish in me, I wanna  _ feel _ it, I wanna feel you finish  _ inside _ me,” Kokichi pleaded, hazy eyes locked on Shuichi’s and there was no way he could possibly say now with how drunk he was getting on Kokichi.

Shuichi flipped them over and gripped Kokihci’s hips hard as he thrusted into him, feeling Kokici spasm and his body cringe into itself. He was overly sensitive and Shuichi was not sure if this was something Kokichi was into or not, but he did know if he had stopped and pulled out without finishing, Kokichi would have his head on a pike. The way Kokichi looked thoroughly wrecked against the pale light of the laptop catching on his nude body was enough to satisfy Shuichi enough to rush the last few thrusts into Kokichi before he was overcame in his own orgasm.

Shuichi fell onto the spot next to Kokcihi and the two of them faced each other as they laid there on their sides. Kokichi traced patterns into Shuichi’s palms and smiled, looking a little dopey and giddy. Shuichi felt sleepy from something he was sure Kokichi was going to demand more of in the future. But he did not mind that, it was too satisfying for it not to probably happen again.

“I’m pretty sure my dick is bigger than yours,” Kokichi said out of the blue, Shuichi cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say,  _ “really? We’re having that kind of conversation right now?” _

“That’s a lie, Shuichi’s really big, I’m probably going to feel him inside of me for an entire week,” Kokichi chortled.

“Then that means we won't be having sex for another week then,” Shuichi stated to which he immediately got protesting noises form Kokichi.

“No no no, we’re going to be doing that until the soundproof walls become less soundproof and the Sato’s have to awkwardly ask us to stop for the sake of their poor pure christian ears.”

“The Sato’s are nice people who give us leftovers after you told them they were being homophobic for not introducing themselves to their new neighbors, their the few people here that aren’t conservative, why did you have to do that?”

“Because, their homophobes, and will continue to be if they keep sending us free food for trying to not look like homophobes, at least the conservative neighbors don’t lie about not liking our  _ “life style,” _ .”

Shuichi laughed at that and pulled Kokichi closer to him, “we should probably clean up, I feel the mess you made on my shirt getting dry.”  
  
“Then don’t wear clothes next time, or at all, it’ll make it easier for me to blow you.”  
  
Shuichi lightly shover Kokichi at that with a laugh before kissing him softly.

It was everything he had wanted, right here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at an ungodly time and I finished this at an ungodly hour in the morning. PLEASE leave some comments, let me know if you guys want more of this au, honestly domestic au's are one of my favorite things to write so I wont mind writing more thing's like this in the future. Also what did you think of this fic? Let me know!  
> See you next time.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
